1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an aluminum compound, a method of forming a thin film using the same, and/or a method of fabricating an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to an aluminum compound, which is a liquid at room temperature, a method of forming a thin film using the same, and/or a method of fabricating an integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, down-scaling of semiconductor devices is being quickly performed in recent years, and thus, structures of patterns constituting electronic devices are becoming more complicated and finer. Along with this, there is a need to develop a raw material compound capable of forming an aluminum-containing thin film to a uniform thickness on a complicated and fine 3-dimensional structure by securing thermal stability upon the formation of the aluminum-containing thin film.